


Chris's Tears and Laughs

by SilverMikazuki



Series: Halliwell Mother-Son Ramblings [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: I really loved theirs, I thought it was so sad, Mother-Son Relationship, They definitely should have gotten more air time, and so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little mother, son drabble. Cute, if I do say so myself -- Past Self aka P.S. (also, the character Death is canon, and not TECHNICALLY a part of the fanfic? If that makes sense? If you've seen all of season 6 you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris's Tears and Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off I, obviously don’t own Charmed and secondly, this takes place somewhere between The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell and I Dream of Phoebe. It’s just a little mother, son drabble between Chris, who’s my favorite male character on the show and Piper, my favorite female character, enjoy! -- P.S.

It was midnight and the crescent moon was high in the sky, illuminating the manor’s attic though the stained-glass windows. Piper Halliwell, the oldest of the Charmed sisters, walked up the stairwell towards the attic, hoping that by some chance she’d run into the exact person she was looking for. The oldest sister was the only one awake in the old house, her two sisters out and about, her… well technically ex-husband up in the clouds somewhere being all “ _Elder-y_ ” and her son Wyatt fast asleep in his room. Normally, whenever there was a free moment in her life, Piper took the time to do a little cleaning, cooking or sometimes just attempting to relax, but today was different. Today her usually neurotic whitelighter Chris was acting… weird to say the least. She’d wondered if maybe it was some kind of demon gathering or evil plan, but as far as she knew it was just another normal November day filled with demon attacks and worrying about Wyatt. Sure the attack today had been a little unexpected and quite a close call, but nothing to extraneous, and yet the brunette half-witch from the future seemed a little off ever since n.

 

_~Flashback_

_“I just don’t see why we need to be running all over the place fighting demons all the time!” Piper shouted, throwing down an oven mitt as she argued with her new whitelighter._

_“Because!” Chris yelled back. “This could be…”_

_“The evil that turns Wyatt,” Piper said in unison with the future witch/whitelighter._

_“Ugh!” Chris groaned, turning away from her and walking across the kitchen. “Fine! I’ll take care of this one, but I can’t keep doing this forever! Now… where’s the book?”_

_Piper smirked and pointed to the ceiling, watching as the brunette orbed up into their attic. The oldest sister turned back around, slipping on the red mitt and pulling out a tray of cookies she had just baked. She frowned… burned. Making a mental note to get Chris to buy some more ingredients, she dumped out the charred biscuits and started to wash the pan. The oldest Charmed one’s eyes widened as she heard the unmistakable sound of a shimmer behind her. She spun on her heels and flicked open her hands, blowing up a vase as the demon disappeared, reappearing behind her less than a second later, a large skewer shooting out of it’s arm and into the Charmed one’s chest._

_“Piper? Are you okay? I though I…” Chris started as he walked casually into the kitchen, just in time to see his Mom collapse onto the floor and the demon get ready for another blow. “NO!”_

_The half-witch through out his hand and sent the demon flying, away from his wounded charge and into a knife. The demon exploded in a burst of flames, but Chris took no notice. He rushed to Piper’s side, pulling her into his arms as he tried to heal her wound._

_“NO! N-NO! I-IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN YET! N-NOT YET! PLEASE!” Chris screamed, pulling her closer to his chest. “LEO! PAIGE! PLEASE! ANYONE!”_

_A second later two bright lights appeared before him, his aunt and father taking their places moments after._

_“Oh my God, what happened?” Paige asked, crouching beside her sister._

_“D-demon… I vanquished it… b-but…” Chris muttered as he surrendered his mother to Leo and stepped back, quickly wiping his eyes of any stray tears._

_“It’s working,” The Elder whispered as his golden glow healed his “ex-wife’s” wound._

_“W-wha?” Piper moaned, her eyes fluttering open. “What happened?”_

_“Y-you… you were attacked by a demon,” Chris explained, clearing his throat as he regained his “aloofness.”_

_“Oh… it was so fast, I didn’t even have time to blow it up,” She said absentmindedly._

_“Y-yeah… I know,” The future witch/whitelighter whispered to himself. “Umm, I’m going to… uh, investigate… t-that attack… I’ll be back, maybe.”_

_“What’s up with him?” Paige asked, nodding towards the blue orbs that dissipated as she spoke._

_“I don’t know,” Piper replied, thinking at the same time. “But I intend to find out.”_

 

 

 

-End of Flashback

 

Piper reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the door, peaking into the room through the tiny slit. Her eyes scanned the cluttered attic, focusing on the Book, the cauldron and then finally on the prize she was searching for. In the far corner of the room, huddled with his arms around his knees, was Chris. The half-witch rocked himself back and forth slowly, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I-it… it didn’t h-happen. It d-doesn’t happen yet! N-not yet!” The brunette muttered to himself.

“What doesn’t happen yet?” Piper said silently… or so she thought.

“W-who’s there?” Chris sputtered, turning to look at the door.

Piper cursed under her breath and swung the door open, giving her whitelighter a soft smile as she stepped into the room.

“It’s only me,” Piper replied, walking across the room.

“O-oh! P-p-piper… h-hi,” Chris said frantically as he stood and wiped his face of the few stray tears. “S-sorry to bother you, I’ll… I’ll j-just g-go.”

He turned away from her and erupted in blue lights, stopping only as something grabbed his arm.

“No, don’t go,” The Charmed One said. “Please Chris, I know we don’t get along… that well, but I… we care for you and I just want to know what’s wrong.”

Chris faked a smile and pulled away from his Mother, sitting on a nearby couch, his Mom taking the seat beside him a moment later.

“I’m fine,” He muttered, his green eyes meeting her chocolate ones for only a moment before focusing on the rest of the room. “Really.”

The oldest Charmed one sighed, her maternal instincts kicking in as he thought of her next move.

“Chris… please? Isn’t there something you can tell me?” She pleaded, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in comfort.

 

 

 

“It’s… it’s my mother…” The half-witch whispered sadly. “The demon… the one that attacked y-you today… it’s the same kind of demon that killed my M-mother…”

Piper’s eyes widened in realization and before she could even think about what she was doing, she pulled her future son into her arms, hugging him tightly.

“Oh Chris! I’m so sorry! I had no idea… your mother? That’s… that’s terrible!” She said, squeezing him in her arms.

“H-hey… it’s okay,” Chris whispered, hugging her back softly.

“ _His mother was attacked by this same kind of demon… b-but when he was muttering to himself, Chris said that it didn’t happen, yet… as if he was talking about my attack! Why would he say that… unless… of course! His eyes! His hair! His face! H-he’s… he’s my, m-my…_ ” Piper thought, her thoughts vocalizing with her last words, “my son.”

Chris gasped, pulling back violently, his eyes widening in shock.

“H-how… how did you know?” He asked, still in complete shock.

“How could I not? You… you look so much like a Halliwell… and you have Leo’s eyes.” Piper replied smiling.

“I’m glad… that you figured it out,” Chris admitted, smiling as well… at least, for a few seconds anyway.

“Chris, you were right when you said that it didn’t happen yet,” The oldest Charmed one said. “I didn’t die today and… maybe now I won’t have to… at least not as quickly. Maybe now I can… be your Mom, just a little bit longer.”

Chris’s eyes watered, as he listened to her speech, finally it was too much, he wrapped his arms around his charge and rocked them back and forth, a few tears escaping his eyes.

“M-mom! Mom! I missed you so much! E-every time I saw you I j-just… wanted to hug you! A-and then today! That d-demon… it just… it was just like t-the last time… only…” Chris cried, his voice growing quieter as he continued.

 

 

 

“I died,” Piper finished, her eyes filled with remorse and sadness. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you…”

Chris only held tighter.

“N-no, it wasn’t your fault… it was… it was mine!” He sobbed quietly.

“No! Chris! Don’t even think that! My death was not your fault, I know that, it was not your fault!” Piper argued, pulling away enough to look him in the eyes.

Chris smiled a little, tears continuing to slide down his cheeks as he obviously still felt guilt for this future event. Piper sighed and held him tighter until his sobs quieted to a few sniffs.

“Hey Chris?” Piper asked, rubbing his hair affectionately.

“Hmm?” Her son replied, looking up at her through his saddened eyes.

“How do I cheer you up in the future? Ya know, if you get heartbroken or something?” The eldest witch asked.

Chris blushed at the thought, indicating that there was obviously something specific.

“What?” Piper persisted, grinning at her son’s blush.

“N-nothing… just…” The half-witch answered, his blush deepening. “I mean… well you used to… when I was little I mean… you would… uh… tickle me…”

Piper laughed once, grinning brightly at the prospect.

“Well, what about it, you still ticklish?” Piper asked, poking him in the side.

He jumped, giggling as he moved away from her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Piper replied laughing as her son laughed with her. “It’ll be alright Chris, I promise. The future will change, and for the better.”

Chris smiled and turned to his Mom, whispering back, “You’re right Mom, I know you are.”


End file.
